I'm Just Trying to Breathe, Dead and Broken
by MistresofRave
Summary: Something extreme happens to Maka but she doesn't tell anyone. Soul notices her out of character reactions along with the crying every night from her door. But it's not until she falls apart in the middle of a fight that they realize there is something very wrong with Maka. With stern orders from black star they get her out of there. Can anyone figure out what happened to her?
1. I'm Just trying to breathe

Maka was walking down the street with a grocery bag, it had taken her so long to convince Soul that she would be alright walking to the grocery store by herself. He had told her she couldn't be too careful, they still didn't know where Asura was. After much convincing though he had stayed home. She heard something in the alley to her left and sped up her pace. Maybe Soul was right. Maka felt herself grabbed and let out a piercing wail.

* * *

There was an unsettling feeling that reached deep into very pit of his soul. Maka had been gone a long time, maybe it was time for him to investigate. Just then the door slammed open and Maka came inside, slamming it behind her quickly. She dropped the bag on the table. IT was now that Soul realized he couldn't see her eyes. Something strange was going on.

"The bag dropped and the eggs broke, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's cool Maka." Soul said, there was something about her voice that instinctively disturbed him.

"I don't think I'm going to eat. I'm just going to bed." She said as she disappeared before he had a chance to say anything to her.

"Ooookay." Soul said as he watched her walk away. Something inside of him knew that there was something wrong with her but he wanted to respect her privacy. It was then that Soul's stomach made itself aware. He decided that he would put away the groceries and fix himself something to eat. Afterwards he would try and coax Maka out of her room.

* * *

There were sounds coming from Maka's room and Soul was confused. It sounded like crying but Maka didn't cry unless she had had a nightmare and she had never been shy about coming to him or calling out his name as she woke up. As he tried the door he noticed that it was locked, this was odd for Maka never locked her door on him. He transformed his arm into the scythe and easily picked the lock. As soul walked in he saw Maka shaking and holding a pillow to her chest and trying to quiet the sobs that wracked her body. He instantly went to her side and crouched by the bed.

"Maka, what is it? What's wrong?" He whispered and retreated a few inches as she looked at him. Her green eyes were like pools of water and she looked absolutely desolate. The thing that disturbed him was that she shirked away from his touch.

"N-Nothing..." She sobbed and he felt his heart break.

"Maka..." He whispered. "...It's alright, you can tell me." He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, ignoring how she shrunk away again.

"I-I-I don't w-want to." She cried. "C-can you just go Soul? I need to be alone." She whispered and he sighed, although he wanted to be there for her he also respected her. As he walked out of the room and shut it he heard her soft and broken voice.

_Then I lost it all  
Dead and broken.  
My back's against the wall.  
Cut me open.  
I'm just trying to breathe,  
Just trying to figure it out  
Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.  
I said, "Then I lost it all."  
And who can save me now_.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter guys! This is going to get really intense and I'm going to slowly reveal what happened to Maka. The next one will be longer I promise. Until the next time please read and review. The song is Lost it All by Black Veil brides which I don't own. I also don't own soul eater at all. Also if you guys have any songs you like me to use in some way in the chapters please comment them and I will see how I can work them in :)


	2. Just trying to figure it out

Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews. I was so surprised! Now onto thanks:

Marik of yami: I'm so glad you liked it and you get special kudos for being my very first reviewer! :-)

Tinamoi: I'm glad you liked and here it is!

Whiteraven:b although we don't officially find out what happened for some chapters in happy you k liked and here is an update!

Animegirl847: I did it!

Black Kittie meow 2: I'm happy you are enjoying this so far and there are most definitely lemons to come!

Wherenofanhasevergonebefore: I hope you like it!

And to my two guests I thank you for your reviews!

Please note I wrote this on my tablet for the first time so let me know if there are any errors, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome as are song suggestions. Well onto the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

The next day Soul watched Make very carefully. He noticed a considerable change in her and it was worrying him. He said something to Tsubaki and Black Star around lunch and they were both concerned as well. They decided to talk to her tonight over supper and see what she said. Soul had a feeling that she would deny anything going on and all he wanted to do was help his Meister. That night everyone ate some wonderful lasagna prepared by Maka,everyone prepared to breach the subject and no one was quite sure how.

"Hey Maka what the hell's up with you? You've been acting weird!" Or Black Star could just blurt it out as everyone winced.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked but there was a look of panic in her eyes.

"You don't seem like yourself Maka. Everyone is worried about you.". Tsubaki said softly.

"I'm fine." Her voice was tight and strained.

"Maka if you were fine last night wouldn't have happened." Soul said quietly.

"You bastard. Did you-?"

"No Maka I didn't. But you can't keep pushing everyone away when something is obviously wrong!" Soul knew he shouldn't have yelled but he just couldn't help it. She was driving him crazy and he just wanted to know what was up with her attitude.

Black Star despite his original outburst had been rather quiet through everyone talking. He was instead closely observing Maka and he was fairly sure no one else had noticed how little she had truly eaten at dinner or the bit of rum that she had slipped into her cola. There was definitely something going on with his old friend, but she wasn't going to respond to anyone with this many people here.

"Alright well come on Tsubaki time to get going." He said in his loud and boisterous tone.

"What?" She questioned. The two shared a look and then a smile formed on her face. "Okay Black Star." And the two left.

This left Maka and Soul all alone once again. He just didn't understand what she could be keeping from him and why she refused to tell him.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me in Maka." He said softly as he looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, he noticed now. She looked broken and as if she were searching for something, anything, to hold onto. "Maka, just stop, give up, let me help you." Soul saw conflict and decision pass over her face before coming to sit by her on their couch. When he eid Maka launched herself at him, a mess of tears as she took comfort in her weapon. Soul, for his part, merely held her and tried to offer her what comfort he could. He accepted that she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened, he was happy that she had let him in at the very least.

* * *

It had taken a while but he had finally got her to fall asleep, however since she refused to let go he had taken her into his bed with him so the two of them could rest, here was simply too small for the two of them. He watched her sleep looking for the telltale signs of nightmares but none were present and eventually Soul too fell asleep.

It felt as if the alarm that morning came entirely too early and if the way Maka snuggled into him was any indication she felt the same way. But despite that fact Soul got up anyway. He let Maka sleep as long as she could and awoke her with bacon and eggs before they had to run along to class.


	3. I build these walls

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! A special Thank you to Marik for the great suggestions, I do have pacing problems, it's something I am working on correcting in my writing. It is nice to see another BVB fan, I don't run across them often. Lost it all is also my favorite song, I'm excited for the new album to come out this year. I would also like to take this time to thank all those who have favorited/followed my story. Thank you guys very much! To those who were wondering there are going to be hints of both Soma and MaStar in this fic. I have a good scene planned between BlackStar and Maka later that I'm excited for you guys to see. Well enough with this rather long author's note, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Maka, for the part that everyone could see at least, was doing much better today. She didn't want the others to worry about her so she was being conscious to pretend that everything was normal, but inside everything was wrong. Just thinking about it made her throat close up and it was hard for her to breathe. She closed her eyes and forced those feelings down, she was in school and needed to pay attention. Stein was explaining something about wavelengths to them, something she really did need to be paying attention to. She needed to make Soul a deathscythe, she needed to be all that she could be for him. _But sometimes I just get so tired...I'm so tired to be everything I can be all the time. I just want to be loved, to relax._ She thought to herself, but then a voice came up in her head, deeper and darker than she had ever heard before.

_**That's when things like what happened the other night happen. You deserve it, your job is to learn and get stronger. You tried to slack off and not bring Soul with you and that is what happened. You deserved it.**_

Her own mind shocked her to where she let out a faint gasp, but it was enough for her to see Black Star look over at her, she merely averted her eyes quickly. There was something different about Black Star that she couldn't quite put her hand on. But he had been acting different and not as Black Star-ish since the night they had confronted her.

The bell rang and she quickly rushed out of class, it was lunch period now, but Maka wasn't hungry. She had noticed that she had started to lose weight, but she just couldn't bother to get herself to eat. There was something about food that made her reflect upon that night and she wanted to avoid anything that would push into into that feeling of spiraling depression that she felt licking at her. Maybe she would just find somewhere dark to go and sit and let herself feel the emotions that she had to hid from everyone. It was so very exhausting. Her hand slipped into the inside pocket of her black jacket and pulled out a small flask. She didn't want to have to resort to this, but she just needed a break, to be able to calm her thoughts. She didn't want any of this, these thoughts, what happened to her, and she was ashamed of herself for not being able to deal with it. But she felt broken and worthless and this sweet liquor lulled her senses and made her feel as if something may just be okay in the first place.

As she let the sweet liquid caress over her taste buds and closed her eyes in a moment of pure bliss she heard a voice call out to her.

"Tch this isn't at all like you Maka. I really thought that you were bigger than that!" She groaned internally.

* * *

A/n: this was a little short but I really wanted to put a chapter out, as always read and review! Much love!

~missy~


	4. To Watch Them Crumbling Down

"B-Black*Star?" Maka was afraid to turn around, she did not want to have to deal with him and didn't really have the capability to now.

"What are you doing Maka?"

"Black*Star, I..." She became quiet again as she sighed deeply. She was looking for any way possible to escape, she walked further into the side hallway and found herself stopped by him in front of her. _When did he get around me?_

"I asked you a question Maka."

"Why are you being like this Black*Star? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Maka's voice was sad and almost broken. It disturbed Black*Star deeply, he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.

"Maka, there is clearly something very wrong. We used to be friends, we used to be close. I've known you the longest, there was a time when we shared everything, why won't you let me in again?" Black*Star said, much out of character for him, Maka was so shocked that she leaned her head against his chest and felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm so tired Black*Star. I just can't put up with all of this and trying to fake being alright. I'm not alright Black*Star. I can't sleep, the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not going to completely shatter is that little bit of alcohol. I've been having to consume more for the desired effect." She sighed as she looked up at him, she could see the disapproving look on his face. "I'm not an alcoholic I promise!" She cried out. "I just, need to be able to cope. It helps me deal with not sleeping."

"I thought you were smart Maka." He said and a shocked look crossed her face. "I'm here for you in any capacity you need me."

"I don't want the others to know." She whispered and looked down again, he directed her gaze back up to his with a finger on her chin.

"Then they won't. A god does not see fit to discuss his business with other commoners, a goddess should not feel the need either."

"I don't feel like a goddess Black*Star..."

"We'll change that." Black*Star said with a smirk as he threw a hand over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see if we can find something in the cafeteria."

"But I don't wanna..."

"I'm positive there will be something godly enough for the both of us!" He yelled, tugging her along.

And despite herself, for the first time in days Maka genuinely smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to every who has reviewed, this is another short chapter but it had been a while since I updated. School has officially started and I'm attempting to get all my books still and do some catch up. It may be a little longer between updates but feel free to pester me! Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed my story as well. You guys are what keep me writing. Please review and let me know what you think and as always I'm open to song ideas any of you have. Just let me know. Well that's all for now! :)

~Missy~


	5. I said, then I lost it all

Maka had gotten so comfortable that she had fallen asleep against Blackstar. She felt herself stirring as she felt movement and looked up where he was carrying her. Before she could say anything he just busted down her front door.

"Black Staaaaaaaaaaar, no I gotta fix it." She mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry the Great Blackstar shall fixed your door!" He said, although he didn't shout. She was so cute when she was sleepy. _Cute, where did that come from?_ Blackstar thought to himself as he looked at his friend who was clearly in need of his help. She had fallen asleep so easily sitting by him. For Soul and Tsubaki's part there were just happy that A.) they were getting along and not fighting and B.) Soul was happy that Maka was sleeping. He had explained easily that he was going to put her to bed and then go look for a fight and although she shook her head Tsubaki let him go with a smile. He noticed that her and Soul were sitting on the same side of the table and were awfully close to each other. He saw much more than the others thought that he did. "Sleep Maka, Tsubaki and I will come by later tonight, you cooked before so she'll do it tonight!" He said as he put her to bed, watched her fall asleep and then went to quickly repairing the door before he left.

"_Attention all DWMA students, there is going to be a gala this Friday to celebrate all the hard work that our meisters and weapons have put forth. Thank you!"_ The voice of death was heard by every student.

_Maybe I should take Maka to that. That's the best things to make her feel like a goddess! I'll talk to Soul and Tsubaki!_ Blackstar thought as he sped back to the cafeteria to find his two friends.

"Soul! Tsubaki!"

"What is it Blackstar?" Soul asked as the pair sprung apart a little too quickly.

"I want to do something that only a big star like me can do!"

"What is it Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked with a chuckle.

"I want to take Maka to this dance. She's been down and I want to cheer her up!" His reasoning was so selfless that they chuckled. Sometimes they forgot how close he and Maka were. They grew up to the Academy together after all.

"Sure Blackstar." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Tsubaki you'll go with me right?" Soul asked and although there was confidence in his voice a slight blush tinged his nose.

"Of course Soul!" She said happily, blushing a little herself.

"Perfect! It's settled! Operation Make Maka Feel Like A Goddess is underway!" Blackstar yelled and dashed off, leaving a confused two weapons in his wake.

Maka woke up with a start, she hadn't expected to sleep this long. It was, she paused to check the clock, it was six o'clock at night! She needed to get up! Tsubaki and Blackstar were going to be there any minute. She decided to change into some comfier clothes. ( cgi/set?id=112801877) She grabbed the large agate purple ring of her mother's off of her table and slipped it onto her finger as well as the amethyst necklace that Tsubaki had gotten her for her birthday. She slipped on her wedges and walked into the living room. She saw Soul on the couch in his usual outfit he turned around and looked at her shocked.

"What is it Soul?"

"Nothing, you just...you look really nice Maka."

"Oh, thank you." She blushed and smiled softly.

"Blackstar and Tsubaki are on their way. He said that she's going to make shrimp alfredo for everyone." Soul said as Maka took a seat by him on the couch. He still was not convinced that what ever had been effecting her was completely gone, but she looked fine and didn't seem like there was anything amiss. So for the moment he let it drop. He watched her fidgit with the ring on her finger and he picked up her hand lightly. "I haven't' seen this before, where did you get this?"

"Oh this was my mother's she sent it to me after hearing of Asura's escape. She said it was supposed to protect me." She saw as she fingered it irritatedly. _That's probably why it happened to me. I wasn't wearing it when I went out that night._ She thought and shook off those bad thoughts.

Sooner rather than later she heard the absent "Yahoo!" near her door. The door that was then promptly kicked in. She merely just sighed to herself and listened to Soul yell at Blackstar. Tsubaki was in her traditional garb as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Heya Maka."

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Oh no. You guys are out of garlic, do you think you can run down to the market and grab some for me?" She said with a happy smile.

A look of panic passed over Maka's face for only a moment before she composed herself and it seemed as if no one saw it, but Blackstar spoke up before she could answer.

"Come on Maka, I'll go with you. I wanna go for a walk, I hate just sitting around, I'm to big for boredom!" He yelled as he jumped up and she followed him. She was silently very grateful to him for this and she smiled. "You look pretty." She didn't recognize the voice Blackstar used, it was quiet and not his usual loud bravado. She hadn't heard him speak to her like this since childhood.

"Thank you." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You missed Lord Death announcing that there is a dance on Friday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It should be fun."

"I don't know that I feel like going." Maka whispered.

"Of course you do." Black star said simply.

"Blackstar."

"Maka go with me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come to the dance with me. It's fine with Soul, he's taking Tsubaki if you say yes." Blackstar was quiet as he walked with his arms over his head.

"Okay." She whispered.

"And Maka."

"Yeah?"

"I won't ask you why you freaked out at the thought of walking here alone, but I want you to know that I saw you and I know something is up. I will eventually figure it out too Maka, I'd much prefer it if you ended up telling me on your own though."

Whoo an update. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed/favorited my story! Please if you have songs you'd like to see in here let me know I'll encorporate them as I can! Until next time, thank you my darlings.

~Mistress~


	6. Who can save me Now?

Maka was kind of on edge, she noticed that people, especially Soul and Black Star, made sure she wasn't alone. Maka was starting to think that blunette of hers knew more than he was telling. _Since when did she consider Black Star hers?_

_I've been through a traumatic experience and he's my oldest friend, its to be expected_. The logical side of her thought.

_I don't deserve to have friends! I'm dirty and broken! _That viscous side of her mind spoke in outrage, it made her wonder what was going on in her mind.

Maka knew that she needed to go shopping, the dance was tomorrow. She didn't want to though, she felt she couldn't put together a good outfit, because she didn't feel pretty, she felt like others would see her sins.

Tsubaki was however, the way that she was bouncing made Maka think perhaps the two weapons had a thing for each other. But now Tsubaki was dragging her into the fifth shop that day. It was here that Tsubaki found her dress. Maka had to admit it looked amazing and flattered her figure. It was of an oriental design with a high neckline, it was red and black. It was perfect for her and she fell in love with it the second that she saw it.(tsubaki_dance/set?id=115177370)

"That looks great on you Tsubaki." Maka said with a tired smile.

"Yeah and these are our colors too!" She replied with a bright smile. "Now we just need to find you something." She noticed that Maka did not seem as excited as she was to go to this dance. She wondered what was up with her and further more why Maka did not confide in her. She had noticed Maka and Black Star hanging out the past couple of days, which she didn't mind. She just hoped that maybe Black Star would be able to get her to tell him what was wrong. If anyone could it was the blue haired meister. She knew they were at the academy together when they were young, although neither talked about it much. Though their tempers got the best of them and they were the two most hot headed members of the group, by their actions she could tell they both cared for each other a great deal.

Maka was just kind of wandering around the shop towards the back as a color caught her eye, it was the exact color of Black Star's hair and the dress was so pretty, it would go to about her knees. It didn't have a swooping neckline or anything but she thought it would look good on her, she noticed some heels that would match as well, although they were a little taller than Maka was used to she really wanted to try it.(maka_dance/set?id=115177127)

"Try it on, Maka." Tsubaki encouraged, she had noticed her friend staring at it, and it was totally Maka's style.

"Okay." Maka went on and tried the dress on, it just happened to be the only one left and it was her size, and as she came out she saw the look on Tsubaki's face and had to ask. "What is it? Do I look horrible in it?"

"No Maka, the opposite, you look amazing, Black Star is never going to know what hit him." She said with a smile and seemed to appease her friend.

They walked up to the counter to purchase their dresses and Maka pulled out the card that Death Scythe had given her. _At least he's good for something._ Maka though with a sigh.

"Now we need to go and get accessories!" Tsubaki said and she and Maka walked along to a little boutique that they both liked it had a slightly punky style that the girls were fond of. Maka picked up a blue and white hair bow that she was going to wear with it, Liz had already made her promise to do her make up and hair so she wasn't entirely sure what she was in for, but the bow had just called to her. She recalled the sapphire and diamond set that her father had gotten for her on her last birthday and though the necklace and earings would go very well with the dress. Tsubaki picked up a spikey black heart necklace and a ring that seemed to be made of fire. She also picked up a bracelet that was black with two little golden hearts, two golden rose earring studs, and a black and rhinestone studded headband. They had to make an additional trip as the girls picked up handbags. Maka's was a dark blue snakeskin and Tsubakis was black and had an eight bit red heart on it. She also picked up black tights and some red flats since she was taller than the other girls. With this the girls could officially say that they were ready. With many bags on them they went back to Maka's.

They put their bags down and popped in Frozen, the newly released disney movie that they wanted to see, they knew that the boys wouldn't be back yet and decided to spend this time together. The girls curled up with a blanket, popcorn and tea and cuddle into each other as they watched the cute cartoon musical. They fell asleep together and when Soul walked in he quickly shushed his boisterious best friend and pointed to the couch and the slew of bags that were by the couch and he saw a bunch thrown on the bed in Maka's room. Soul picked up Maka and took her into her bed to sleep and he said goodbye to Black star as he gently roused Tsubaki and helped her carry her bags home.

The next day Liz woke up Maka around noon by jumping on her bed.

"Dear death Liz!" Maka yelled as she fell on the floor and Liz just rubbed her head and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry Maka!" Liz helped her up. "Now let me see what you are working with."

"In the closet." Gestured a sleepy Maka. "I'm going to go get a shower since I figure my hair is going to take the longest anyway.

"Good plan."

"SOUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Black Star yelled as his snowy haired best friend walked in the door.

"Liz kicked me out. Told me I can come back just before the dance. Maka and I are going to meet you and Tsubaki there."

"Well then shouldn't Tsubaki be..."

"BYE BLACK STAR!"

"Leaving?" Soul supplemented with a laugh as he watched Tsubaki run off towards his and Maka's apartment. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um actually I need your help on something."

"You...what?"

"I know, it's weird that a god like me should need help from his peons but things like this do happen from time to time." Black Star laughed annoyingly and Soul couldn't help but smile at him.

"What is it?"

"I need to give Maka this." He said and opened a small white box and watched the weapons eyes widen exponentially.

When Tsubaki walked in she saw quite a funny sight. Maka was desperately reaching for the cola on the table, which was just out of reach, while Liz pulled at her, attempting to curl the stubborn blonde's hair.

"Why don't I help you out there Maka?" Tsubaki laughed as she gave it to her.

"Thank Death Tsubaki, I've been trying to get that for an hour." Maka chuckled and she swore that that was the best drink she had ever had.

"No problem. Wait, Maka, does that have alcohol in it?"

"Um...uh..." Maka stumbled, she had hoped Tsubaki hadn't noticed, Liz hadn't. "Yeah..I'm just a little nervous you see, I just needed something to calm my nerves." She recovered.

"I understand. I'm nervous myself as well." Tsubaki merely offered a kind smile and Maka relaxed. Liz finally said she was done with her hair, it was now three o'clock, two hours until the dance.

"Do you want me to do your hair Tsubaki?" Liz said as she admired the softly flowing curls of Maka's hair.

"Yeah, just straighten it for me if you don't mind." Tsubaki said as Maka began to go into the kitchen to refill her glass, she wouldn't change into her outfit yet, she'd do that just before Liz did her makeup.

Once Liz finished with Tsubaki's hair and makeup she instructed Maka to go put on her things and come over to her. Maka came out fifteen minutes later, sans shoes, and sat down in front of her.

"Wow Maka, you look amazing!" Liz said, she hardly recognized the green eyed meister in front of her that had fashioned the bow in her hair so it swept some of the hair out of her right eye. She sat down and Liz did her makeup and instructed Maka to go and look. Maka didn't recognize herself, she looked, dare she say it; pretty.

"Wow."

"Yeah Black Star isn't going to know what to do with himself." Liz chuckled.

At this Maka finished the drink her hand.

"Careful there Maka." Tsubaki admonished gently as she left to go back to her and Black Star's, to make sure he was ready and to meet her and Soul there.

"Oh I'm fine, I didn't put very much in there." Maka said with a bright smile. _Okay so I put a lot in there, but it won't inhibit me any, I've built up a tolerance by now._

Soul walked in and dropped his jacket, and his jaw, at the sight of Maka.

"Is it that bad?" Maka asked her hands went to her hair. "Liz did it for me..."

"You look amazing Maka." Soul said as he gave her a hug. "I can't wait to see Black Star's face." He chuckled. Maka felt better and Liz rushed out of the apartment, saying that she needed to go get ready herself, there were in the half hour before they were all supposed to meet at the dance. "Maka we're going a little early, Black Star has something he wants to give you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say. So put on your shoes and we'll head out."

"Okay."

It wasn't long and they were standing in front of the school and Maka fidgeted nervously.

"What's up with you? Your acting odd."

"Oh nothing, just nervous you know, your the only one I've ever went to dances with ; you know that."

"Yeah, just relax." He said as he watched Maka pull her navy blue see through shawl closer around her body for warmth.

It was then that Tsubaki and Black Star walked up and once again Soul jaw dropped. Maka reached over and placed her hand on his chin, forcing it up and he blushed.

"Hey Soul." Tsubaki said, a faint red stained her cheeks, although whether it was rouge or a blush Maka wasn't entirely sure.

Black Star approached her and put her hand in the crook of his arm, walking off to the side while the two weapons ventured inside.

"I have something for you Maka."

"I heard." She said with an actual smile. Black Star opened a white case that had in it a bracelet, it was a light navy blue with a big star on it. "Black Star it's beautiful!" She said in wonder.

"This way you can remember that your a big star like me, and that your god is never far." He said, though his words held 'arrogance', his eyes were showing her that he was serious. It was so sweet and she could barely breathe. She hugged him tightly. With a soft 'thank you'.

"Put it on for me?"

"Sure." He put the bracelet on and they walked inside together. She took an unsteady step on the last step and nearly tripped he caught her quickly though. "Drink a little tonight?"

"I was just nervous about being around everyone, don't worry it's not enough to effect me, just calm my nerves." She smiled and he shrugged as they joined the ground again, Black Star very subtly, but always, touching her in some way and Maka felt the rush of calm and peace spread through again and felt it was much easier to be here with Black Star by her side.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long guys! Life and School just kind of took over. I've been freaking out because my mother is in the hospital but I wrote this to try and distract myself. The outfits of Maka and Tsubaki are these: tsubaki_dance/set?id=115177370, maka_dance/set?id=115177127. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think! Also the links have before Polyvore's website handle before them I don't know why they aren't working right on here.**


End file.
